


∞ untitled ∞

by lemonsandpenguins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autism, Multi, Romance, both of these characters have autism, i've been thinking about writing this fic forever tbh, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandpenguins/pseuds/lemonsandpenguins
Summary: "i wish i could explain your eyes,or how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies,how your smile makes my heart skip a beat,or how every time i'm with you,i feel so complete."~ unknown*****two seventeen-year-olds with autism fall hard for each other.lowercase intended.





	1. ∞ disclaimer ∞

i wrote this to the best of my ability. i am in no way trying to offend anyone with any autism spectrum disorders. i got most of my information regarding stimming, autistic traits, and special interests from in-depth research and through some of my friends who have autism.

note: i am not autistic, but i do have tons of sensory issues.

you can also find this on wattpad @kayneweast.


	2. ∞ one ∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: yes, i used the 'new girl' cliche lmao

_click click click click click--_

"do you always have to do that?" someone beside him asks, "cause it's getting kind of annoying."

david rolled his eyes and continued with his fidget cube. of course, this isn't the first person to ask him things like this. but david needed the clicking. especially after this morning's fight with his parents.

_click click click click click–_

"dude–"

"eric, stop interrupting my class." mrs. schroeder sighed from the front of the room. some kids snickered. david smirked at the scolding and continued with his assignment.

he placed his pencil down on his desk and took a deep breath, flipping the fidget cube over and over again in his hand. algebra was his least favorite class, but at least mrs. schroeder acknowledged the fact is that he's autistic. most people ignored it, including his own parents. they treated his autism as a disease instead of a disorder. contrary to popular belief, he wasn't going to infect other people with his 'virus'.

david flinched as the bell rang, the sound echoing in his ears. mrs. schroeder called for the students to put last night's homework on her desk. kids either bustled towards her desk and out the door. david sat in his seat playing with the clicker again, waiting for the noise to die down.

_click click click click click click click–_

nobody would shut the hell up and he was done with it. david pocketed his fidget cube. he stuffed his textbook into his backpack and slung it onto his shoulder, hurrying out of the room toward his locker. the hallway was louder than the classroom. he could usually deal, but today, he felt scattered. well, more than he usually was.

david was really grateful that he was placed at the end of the hall, near a darkish corner that was always quiet. he opened the combination to his locker and let the numbers play on repeat in his head while he gathered his books for next period.

_sixty-seven, eighty-eight, twenty-three. sixty-seven, eighty-eight, twenty-three. sixty-seven, eighty-eight, twenty-three. sixty-seven, eighty-eight, twenty-thr--_

a hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. he wavered away from the invading touch and turned to see who touched him. the school's guidance counselor, ms. parker drew her hand back and apologized.

"it's okay, ms. parker." david gave her a reassuring smile so she wouldn't feel bad about startling him. ms. parker is the only adult in the whole school who understood every aspect of his autism, especially what it feels like to be him. she has a brother with autism who has similar struggles to david.

ms. parker nodded, "how has your day been so far?"

"it's been fine." he decided to wait to tell her about the fight with his mom this morning. he didn't want to burden her with his problems any more than he already did.

"good, good. well, i have a special assignment for you." ms. parker clasped her hands together in excitement. "i already talked to your third-period teacher and he gave you the okay to help me out."

david clenched his hands into fists nervously. "help with what?"

she motioned for him to follow her to the main office down the hall. as they walked, her high-heels clacked noisily against the polished floor.

_sixty-seven, eighty-eight, twenty-three._

"well, there's a new girl in the office right now. her mother told me a lot about her and i think you two would get on great." even though he was confused by that, he couldn't stop the feeling of excitement that washed over him.

"do we like the same things?" he asked.

ms. parker slowed down a bit. "you're going to have to introduce yourself to her and find out."

"what's her name?"

"giovanni flowers. she has autism. she's semi-verbal and communicates in sign language and pecs flashcards." david didn't have much time to take any of that in as he arrived at the main office.

a girl with long blonde hair sat stiffly next to an older woman he presumed was her mother. the girl, giovanni, was rocking in her seat with her eyes glued to the floor. she looked anxious about her surroundings.

"mrs. flowers, this is david. he's going to be showing giovanni around and accompanying her to all of her classes." mrs. flowers nodded and waved.

"thank you so much for this, david. i really appreciate this." she motioned to her daughter. "this is my daughter, giovanni. gio, sweetheart, this is david. he's going to be in class with you every day."

david watched as giovanni stood up. she turned stiffly towards him, took six steps forward, and looked up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i'm so sorry if this wasn't a good start. i'm basing all of the stimming and thoughts off of myself, some of my friends, and lots of research. let me know if i wrote anything incorrectly.


End file.
